


The Benefits of Bathing

by scrunnchy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunnchy/pseuds/scrunnchy
Summary: He stole a look back at Jaskier. He was tied up completely, his arms out to the side, his legs spread, but on his knees. Facing Geralt. Looking at him.---Geralt and Jaskier go to a brothel together!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	The Benefits of Bathing

**Author's Note:**

> I know fuck all about the Witcher, I've just watched the show and played like 20 minutes of the first game.

It had been a shit week with shit work. Geralt wanted nothing more than to find an inn, drink enough of its ale to take the edge off his mood, and—Melitele willing-- have a good long bath before a deep, uninterrupted sleep.

Jaskier seemed to be in better spirits, but not by much. He chattered away aimlessly by Roach’s side, not really saying anything of substance, just filling the silence. That was enough reassurance to Geralt that his traveling companion’s mood was not as sour as his own. Normally, he would tell Jaskier to shut up, but they were so close to the town that it didn’t really matter, and truth be told the idle chatter helped to keep his mood from dipping further.

Once the pair reached the town’s inn Geralt hopped off Roach and handed her reigns to Jaskier so he could stable her. When he had first seen Jaskier tending to Roach months back he had been surprised to find Jaskier was actually quite capable of taking care of horses, even if he couldn’t ride them.

“Never really took to riding” Jaskier confessed when Geralt approached him, “always preferred to take care of the animals. Oh, my father hated it.” Geralt would have let him talk but Jaskier didn’t continue his story. Geralt found that the only topic Jaskier avoided talking about was that of his upbringing and family.

So now it had become a sort of ritual for Jaskier to stable Roach. They both seemed to enjoy it, and Geralt was glad to have one less thing to worry about, especially on nights like tonight. 

With hopeful thoughts of a bath on his mind, Geralt entered the inn; it seemed to be a slow night, most folks talking quietly at their tables. Conversations hushed when Geralt came in, but eventually people seemed to ignore him and go about their business.

 _Good_. Geralt thought. He liked being ignored far more than he liked attention.

“What can I get for you?” Asked the barkeep, a round man with a mustache and a pleasant demeanor.

“Do you have two rooms available? And perhaps a bath?” Geralt asked.

“I can get you the rooms, but I’m afraid the only public baths are at the whorehouse down the street. Not to worry though, they’re quite clean.”

 _Damn_. Geralt cursed, if he wanted to have a bath tonight, he’d have to make a stop at another location before going to sleep.

“Alright, thank you. I’ll take the rooms and two tankards of ale.” Geralt made sure to be as polite as he could muster, paid, then made his way to a table away from the other customers.

Soon after the barkeep brought the ale to the table Jaskier entered the inn and slid into the seat across from Geralt, taking the other tankard in hand.

“Roach will probably be needing re-shoeing soon.” Jaskier said.

“Hmm. We’ll need more money, then. More than we’ve been getting recently.” Geralt replied.

“I could try to play some more. Maybe we should go somewhere more… populated?” Jaskier suggested, looking around at the inn’s relaxed environment.

“Perhaps.” Geralt agreed, “I need a bath, barkeep says the only public bath are at the whorehouse”

Jaskier looked both surprised and excited. “Oh? Are we going tonight?”

“ _I’m_ going tonight, you don’t need to follow me everywhere.” Geralt replied.

“You are not the only person that needs a bath, Geralt. And who knows, maybe I’ll visit the whores too.”

Geralt rolled his eyes, allowing a small smirk on his face at Jaskier’s feigned indignance. He tipped his tankard back to finish off the sub-par ale and then stood. “Alright, let’s go then.”

Jaskier smiled, downing the rest of his own ale and followed Geralt out the door and down the street.

Upon entering the whorehouse, the pair were greeted with the sounds and smells of sex. And the sight. Oh. Interesting. The building looked much more like a storehouse turned brothel than a place that had been specifically designed for sex. It was all one large room, one side was taken up by a large pool, around it were smaller bathtubs. The other side was littered with pillows and furs, and countless instruments for pleasure. People were on both sides of the room, most of them in the middle of some sex act or another. A woman approached them.

“What can I do for you, loves?”

“A bath.” Geralt replied gruffly.

“I want to do whatever that is.” Jaskier replied, pointing at a contraption on the non-bathing side of the room.

“Alright, the pool is for cool water, if you want hot water you will have to heat it from the pool. Buckets are over there,” she pointed, “and you can follow me.” She gestured to Jaskier.

Geralt made his way to the buckets, grabbing two and filling them from the pool. He glanced up, seeing Jaskier getting into position for the contraption, completely naked. He quickly looked back down. Once he filled the bath, he cast _igni_ to heat the water. Heating that much water over a fire would take too much time and he didn’t much care to spend more time in this place. He stole a look back at Jaskier. He was tied up completely, his arms out to the side, his legs spread, but on his knees. Facing Geralt. Looking at him.

 _Fuck._ Geralt looked away, getting into the bath and closing his eyes, sighing as the heat soaked into his bones.

“Ahhhh~”

Geralt’s eyes snapped open. Without meaning to, he found himself looking toward the source of the moan. Jaskier’s eyes were closed, but his mouth was open in a display of ecstasy. A woman behind him was, Geralt squinted, _definitely_ doing something to his rear. His erection was on proud display, untouched and leaking. Geralt felt himself begin to grow hard at the sight. 

He tried to close his eyes again, but soon found them open and staring at Jaskier. The woman produced a large penis-shaped instrument from somewhere near her, bringing it to Jaskier’s rear.

 _Oh fuck_. Geralt took himself in hand while he watched the member enter his friend’s body. Jaskier’s eyes opened wide, his mouth opened silently, and then he pinned Geralt under his gaze.

Geralt’s breath hitched as he squeezed the base of his cock. He watched as Jaskier got slowly fucked, his eyes hooded but never leaving Geralt’s.

“Ahh~ Ah!” Jaskier’s moans echoed around the room.

Geralt gave in, beginning to stroke himself in time with the fake cock entering Jaskier. He allowed his eyes to hungrily roam Jaskier’s body, especially taking note of his neglected cock, leaking and red. The woman began to go faster, Geralt followed suit, the pace bringing him dangerously close to the edge.

“Ah!” Jasker groaned as he came on his own stomach. Geralt could smell it over all the other scents and it was maddening. Unfortunately, Jaskier had closed his eyes at that moment, but when he looked back at Geralt, wrecked and lovely, Geralt went over the edge. He made sure not to close his eyes as he held Jaskier’s gaze.

 _Fuck_. Regret filled Geralt as soon as he realized the situation he was now in. How was he supposed to discreetly dispose of the bathwater? _I am in a whorehouse_ , He reasoned; _they’re probably used to it._

As quickly as he could, Geralt dressed and made his way back to the woman at the entrance to pay her. As he was counting out his coins Jaskier walked by on his way to the baths, still naked. The rope had left marks all along his thighs and arms, Geralt found himself staring after Jaskier’s ass as he walked away.

“Any time now, love.” The woman said, slightly exasperated. 

“Right, sorry.” Geralt handed her the coin, then swiftly made his way back to the inn. He did not fall asleep as fast as he would have liked. In fact, he couldn’t fall asleep until he heard Jaskier make his way into his own room next to Geralt’s.

 _I’m fucked._ Geralt thought as he buried his head in his pillow, eventually drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that's always bugged me about Witcher fics is how unrealistic the bathing is, like, do you know how hard it is to fill a bathtub? Inns probably wouldn't offer that shit normally.  
> I'm thinking about writing another chapter, but historically I've been pretty bad about doing that, so I'm going to just mark it as complete for now.


End file.
